


Cotton candy

by Safurohan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, College student Lee Minho | Lee know, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Romance, Student Han Jisung | Han
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safurohan/pseuds/Safurohan
Summary: Awalnya acuh tapi akhirnya tergelitik juga, sesosok bocah sekolah berambut coklat madu yang hampir setiap harinya menyembul lewat jendela,ah dan poin paling pentingnya,mata bulat itu,kau bahkan bisa melihat galaxy berkilauan di pupilnya
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. innocent feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: predebut dancer Lee know,cant stop admiring how cool he is,yeah setelah lama turun mesin nulis akhirnya tergelitik sangat dengan ide ini,fyi, setting nya mix antara lokal sama Korean sesuai kebutuhan cerita kay, ringan but lot cheesy uwu..if you find this work i hope you gimme some feedback

Pukul sepuluh siang di hari Sabtu dan Minho lebih dari antusias menjalani aktivitasnya dari 5 hari sebelumnya,tidak jauh berbeda dengan orang orang,hanya yang membedakan jika biasanya akhir pekan dihabiskan dengan bersantai,jalan jalan atau sekedar memanjakan diri di rumah tapi Minho memilih melepaskan penat kampus dan tetek bengeknya untuk pergi ke sanggar tari,dia memang tipikal pemuda energik dengan segudang aktivitas, mahasiswa biasa tak banyak tingkah ,nilai stabil, selalu tepat waktu dan tentu, bagian dari pengurus BEM dengan wakil sebagai sematan jabatannya, termasuk social person,sekilas seperti itulah gambaran dirinya di kampus,terkesan biasa.

Tapi jika di hadapkan dengan ruangan dengan dinding kaca sekeliling dan speaker di setiap sudut ruangan, sisi lain dirinya muncul,menari adalah passion hidupnya sejak masih di tingkat menengah pertama saat sedang berjalan-jalan bersama ayahnya di sekitar Hongdae dan tak sengaja melihat sekumpulan komunitas dance street disana,dan distulah ketertarikannya pada dance muncul, beruntung kedua orangtuanya memberi pilihan apapun yang ingin dia jalani dan akhirnya memutuskan bergabung dengan komunitas tari saat tingkat pertama sekolah atas hingga sekarang,  
Di kalangan kampus,tak banyak yang tau jika Minho termasuk bagian dari komunitas dance street,ah mereka menamainya onemillion dance dan lagi dia punya nama panggung tersendiri,Lee know, menurutnya nama itu lebih cocok untuk image dancer,oh dan dia punya teman satu kampus yang juga bergabung di sanggar,Hwang hyunjin dari jurusan seni dan photography, cocok sekali memang,sama sama seni bukan seperti dirinya yang nyasar jurusan bisnis tapi memilki passion menari. Hyunjin baru satu tahun bergabung di sanggar,tapi setelah mengetahui ternyata mereka satu kampus, jadilah teman paling dekat satu sama lain.

Minho meletakkan backpack hitamnya di ujung ruangan, hyunjin seperti biasa datang lebih awal, melakukan highfive singkat dengan semua anggota dilanjut sesi pemanasan,latihan hari ini pilihan lagu liquor dari Chris brown menjadi pengiring tarian mereka  
Latihan inti dimulai, ada kepuasan tersendiri saat tubuhmu begerak seiring beat musik yang menghentak,semakin tajam gerakan semakin dirimu menyatu dengan musiknya,kucuran keringat hanya menandakan semakin memanasnya tarian. Onemillion termasuk salah komunitas dance street terkenal di kota,banyak event besar yang mereka hadiri hingga tak sedikit agensi entertainment yang menawari untuk dijadikan mulai dari back dancer hingga trainer,dan semua tawaran itu pernah Minho dapatkan,di tingkat kedua di umurnya yang ketujuh belas Minho mendapatkan pengalamannya sebagai back dancer dari salah satu boyband terkenal bahkan tour luar negara pernah ia sambangi,ada sebesit keinginan untuk mengambil tawaran sebagai trainer tapi harus ia kubur dalam dalam setelah memutuskan melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi dan kini menari hanyalah sebagai selingan dari hari harinya sebagai mahasiswa bisnis internasional tahun ketiga.

Masih dengan nafas tersengalnya,minho menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dengan kaki yang di selonjorkan,sebuah botol minuman isotonik disodorkan,Minho mendongak si anak photography dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang ia ikat kuncir kuda pelakunya,Minho menerimanya dan langsung membuka botol lalu menenggaknya,sensasi dingin dan segar setelah banyak bergerak dan berkeringat adalah yang terbaik,Minho memejamkan mata dengan suara hah panjang di akhir,hyunjin yang ikut menyandar di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil lalu ikut menenggak minumannya, tidak ada yang angkat bicara sebelum hyunjin tiba tiba berceletuk seketika membuat Minho langsung membuka mata dan melihat arlojinya,matanya langsung mengedar sekitar ruangan sanggar,sial dia lupa,efek dari penanggung jawab penyelenggara program tahunan yang diberikaan padanya menjadi beban pikiran hingga ketika masuk sanggar langsung melupakan sekitarnya dan hanya berfokus pada tariannya,ya dia melupakan sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat krusial dan hyunjin baru mengingatkannya setelah sesi latihan,sialan memang  
"Bocah titisan tupai muncul loh tadi,kau ga liat?"  
"Kenapa baru ngasih tau sekarang sih!" Hyunjin mengernyit tak terima  
"Ya mana aku tau,makannya aku nanyain,anaknya udah nyembul di jendela kayak biasanya tapi situnya terlalu fokus jadi gasadar ck"  
Minho reflek mengacak asal rambutnya,rasa kesal dan menyesal menggelayuti nya,padahal ada yang ingin dia bicarain sama bocah yang kata hyunjin titisan tupai itu tapi malah dirinya yang terlalu fokus dan melupakan eksistensi si bocah dengan rambut coklat madunya yang menyembul di jendela ruangan,ya akhir akhir ini ia mendapati sesosok pemuda bermata bulat dan rambut coklat mengintip melalui jendela ruangan saat sesi latihan berlangsung,selama hidupnya,Minho sulit tertarik dengan hal lain selain 3 hal, tari,ilmu bisnis,dan juga 3 kucing gendut yang ia anggap anak sendiri, untuk urusan romansa tak ada yang benar-benar membuatnya merasakan apa itu rasa suka dari sepasang kekasih,padahal didepan matanya banyak jejeran wanita yang secara terang-terangan mengakui ketertarikan padanya tapi jika Minho sendiri tidak tertarik untuk apa menanggapi,ia hanya tak ingin memberi harapan untuk apa yang dia tidak benar inginkan,tapi untuk lain waktu ia berjanji pada diri sendiri jika dia benar-benar tertarik pada seseorang,dialah yang akan memperjuangkan hingga mendapatkan hati yang telah mencuri hatinya dulu untuk di satukan. Dan sudah bisa ditebak, perhatian Minho akhirnya tercuri oleh sosok itu,pemuda yang ia yakin berumur dibawahnya dengan setengah wajah menyembul mengintip ruangan sanggar.

Untuk pertama kali awalnya ia tak peduli,mungkin bocah sekolah iseng pikirnya,tapi setelah kedatangan si bocah tupai untuk yang ketiga kalinya Minho tak bisa untuk mengabaikan kehadiran bocah itu,saat Minho sengaja datang telat karena rapat BEM, dari depannya tanpa disadari adanya dirinya bocah itu berjalan riang menuju ruangan sanggar,setelan bocah itu sangat kekanakan tapi entah kenapa di mata Minho yang biasanya geli dengan fashion konsep pretty boy kali ini malah mendapati dirinya beranggapan jika baju itu terlihat sangat cocok dan menggemaskan, celana cream selutut,kemeja putih dilapisi sweater merah maroon dan sebuah ransel dipunggung nya,saat akan menjalankan ritual barunya melihat orang menari disana kaki berbalut sneaker putihnya berjinjit dengan kedua tangan memegang bingkai jendela,dagunya ia sandarkan di atas kedua tangannya, dan adegan itu terekam dengan apik oleh kedua lensa mata Minho,jantungnya seperti mendadak berhenti hingga ia juga bisa merasakan dunia ikut berhenti,otaknya sejenak kosong dan hanya menyorot pada sesosok bocah yang sedang berjinjit di depannya,ia bisa melihat pipi bulat si bocah tupai,ah dan mata itu,bahkan dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat binar cemerlang dari kedua matanya, Minho memegang dadanya,ah inilah saatnya,saatnya cerita romansa di hidupnya dimulai,namun saat itu Minho belum cukup siap walau hanya untuk sekedar menyapa ,terlalu mendadak, bahkan sepanjang latihan berlangsung ia tak dapat berkonsentrasi karena gugup dengan sepasang mata bulat yang menyorot ruangan walaupun ia tidak tau ke arah siapa tapi cukup membuat fokusnya kacau,damn bahkan dia tidak segugup itu saat tampil menari di acara besar,hari itu Minho bertekad untuk mengenali bocah tupai itu secara langsung di hari berikutnya,tapi siapa sangka rencananya malah gagal total,  
Sebuah tepukan simpati mendarat di pundaknya,tanpa diberitahu pun hyunjin tau sendiri jika lelaki cuek didepannya tertarik dengan bocah tupai yang ia akui cukup menggemaskan itu.  
"Semangat bro,Minggu depan masih bisa ketemu kok,ya kalo beruntung sih" hyunjin mengedipkan bahu di akhir kalimat,kentara juga ragu dengan kalimatnya sendiri.  
Minho mengela nafas pasrah lalu membereskan barang bawaannya bersiap pulang ke flat membersihkan diri lalu mengurus tugas kuliah yang sudah mengantri disana,ahh rasanya berat sekali karena tak sempat melihat bocah tupai, mana harus menunggu Minggu depan lagi,terlalu lama.  
Dalam perjalanan keluar dari gedung sanggar dengan langkah diseret, kakinya otomatis berhenti,badannya tegak tak bergerak ketika retinanya menangkap punggung familiar seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi halte dengan kaki digoyangkan kedapan belakang,ah rupanya bocah tupai itu belum pulang,dia terlihat semakin menggemaskan hari ini dengan topi rajut putih,Minho menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar,ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan terbata , jantungnya berdetak tak karuan,setelah berada tepat di belakangnya sebuah sapaan yang ia berusaha keluarkan dari tenggorokan akhirnya muncul namun dengan hasil sangat payah  
"H-hey" sialan,dimana kepercayaan diri Minho seperti saat dengan lantang memberi orasi pada mahasiswa baru,dimana kepercayaan diri Minho saat menari dengan panas di depan banyak gadis yang berteriak tak karuan,tak berguna,rutuk Minho  
Bocah tupai menoleh mendongak ke arah suara Minho,dirasa memanggil dirinya bocah itu menunduk sopan menyapa Minho dengan senyuman tupai imut yang pernah Minho lihat,ah jantung kuatlah

sejenak Minho kehilangan fungsi otaknya.


	2. Little promise

"halo kak?kok melamun?" Suara kedua yang Minho dengar seketika menariknya ke kenyataan,ingin rasanya menampar pipinya sendiri tapi mengingat saat ini sedang berhadapan makhluk menggemaskan tidak mungkin untuk melakukannya,bisa minus lagi nanti imagenya

"Maaf kepikiran kucing di rumah" Jawaban ngaco emang tapi sukses buat bocah tupai tertawa efeknya ya di jantung minho

Tidak tahu jika pikiran Minho bekerja keras mencari inspirasi dalam mewujudkan keinginan terpendamnya

"Boleh ikut duduk disitu ga?" Si bocah tupai mengangguk riang menggeser badannya memberi ruang lebih di bangku halte di ikuti Minho duduk disebelahnya,jarak 30 cm diperkirakan antara mereka.

Diam diantaranya, si bocah tupai kembali menggoyangkan kakinya sambil memandang kanan jalan arah bus akan datang,Minho meraup nafas dalam

"Aku liat kamu sering muncul di jendela sanggar,nungguin siapa?" Bocah tupai menoleh kearah Minho lalu tersenyum tapi tak dapat dilihat Minho karena matanya terpaku erat di bawah

"Engga nungguin siapa siapa,cuma pengen liat aja hehe"  
Minho mengangguk paham  
"Sekolah dimana dek?"  
"Di GJT kak" kedua mata Minho membulat terkejut tak disangka bocah itu bersekolah di tempat yang sama dia dulu  
"Kakak lulusan sana loh"   
"Wah iya kah,kebetulan banget" bocah dihadapannya kembali tertawa ,tawa yang menular membuat Minho pun ikut dalam arusnya,dibawah atap kecil halte bus keduanya berada di harmoni rotasi bumi yang merajut setiap skenario manusia

Tapi dalam sekedip mata semuanya berakhir begitu saja, direnggut paksa tanpa bisa Minho hentikan, bus yang bocah tupai tunggu datang padahal masih sangat banyak yang ingin dia bicarakan agar bisa lebih lama bersama bocah itu

"Aku duluan ya kak" bocah tupai berdiri membenarkan letak ransel punggungnya lalu melambai kecil kearah minho, yang dilambaikan hanya mengangguk tak ikhlas,ada yang berdesak ingin dia tanyakan tapi kerja otak dan motoriknya terlalu lambat, tepat saat si bocah tupai menginjak setengah ruang bus Minho bertanya setengah berteriak

"Nama kamu dek? Minggu depan kesanggar lagi nggak?" Bocah tupai reflek berhenti menoleh ke belakang,tak menyangka Minho bertanya saat dia hampir masuk bus,memberi isyarat pada sang sopir agar berhenti sebentar lagi lalu kembali menatap Minho

"Han jisung kak,iya aku kesana terus kalo luang kak" Minho mengangguk paham dengan senyum lebar,  
"Aku Minho,Lee Minho" Han jisung balas mengangguk sebelum masuk bus dia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir dengan lambaian tangan dan senyum manisnya

"Sampai jumpa hari Sabtu kak Minho" sederhana,singkat,dan sangat remeh,tapi bagi Minho lebih dari cukup untuk dijadikan bayang hingga membuatnya tak tidur,dan satu Minggu yang ia lalui dengan antusias,sepanjang hidupnya tak menyangka jika efek jatuh cinta sebegini hebatnya,bahkan saat merawat soongie pun ia tak sebahagia ini, walaupun tak dapat deretan angka penghubung ponsel Minho tak masalah,ia sudah mengantongi nama dan janji kecil jisung untuk bertemu di sanggar Minggu depan, ya satu Minggu lagi


	3. Cup of tea

Lebih dari 4 kali mata hyunjin mengedar keatas lalu kebawah dan terus berulang,saat objek dihadapannya bergerak matanya pun ikut mengikuti,seakan menghakimi jika objek dihadapannya bukanlah manusia melainkan alien hidup yang harus ia liat dengan teliti.

Lain halnya dengan objek yang ditatap,tak tahan dengan tatapan itu sebuah handuk putih melayang mengenai wajah rupawan yang dirawat sepenuh hati pemiliknya.

"Kurasa bola matamu mau keluar dari tempatnya,kau beruntung aku mencegahnya sebelum terlepas"

Jika hyunjin mendapati handuk yang dilemparkannya adalah bekas keringat sudah pasti pelakunya akan dia gentayangi seumur hidup, untungnya handuk itu masih bersih dan kering,terbekatilah nyawa Minho

"Yow bro,mataku tak akan begini jika dia melihatmu dengan kaos belel dan celana training seperti biasanya,tapi hari ini dia sedikit iritasi melihatmu dengan setelan ABG mau kencan" hyunjin memajukan wajahnya,bak anjing pelacak mengendusi tubuh Minho lalu mengulum bibir dan mengangguk dengan dahi mengernyit,entah nama ekspresi apa yang ia tampilkan

"Aku suka parfumnya sangat cocok dengan wajahmu,tapi serius dude,untuk apa menggunakannya jika nanti kau berkeringat,

Tunggu dulu tunggu dulu,biarkan otak tampanku bekerja"

Minho mendengus tak peduli setengah jengah dengan sikap kepo pemuda Hwang,sungguh dia butuh ratusan nyali dan kepercayaan diri juga pengorbanan isi lemari yang ia keluarkan seluruhnya memilih mana yang terbaik untuk tujuannya dan tentu saja sesuai perkiraan dengan konsekuensi jadi bahan olokan ,terkadang sikap masa bodohnya sangat tepat untuk digunakan di beberapa waktu,sekarang salah satunya

"Aku tau kau pasti akan mengajak bocah tupai kencan kan,ah Lee know temanku yang keren dan seksi kenapa kau bodoh sekali,kenapa tidak berkonsultasi terlebih dahulu dengan pakarnya jika tau kau masih amatir begitu" Hyunjin menyugar rambut atas tak habis pikir bisa bisanya lelaki dihadapannya tak tau bagaimana menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan baik benar dan tepat

"Tidak terimakasih,jika aku berkonsultasi denganmu adanya kau mengajariku menjadi lelaki kerdusan, aku punya caraku sendiri" Minho meletakkan backpack nya lalu mulai melakukan peregangan diikuti hyunjin disampingnya

"Baiklah good boy,semoga sukses, ngomong ngomong aku suka seolleongtang,catat ya" Minho mengernyit tak mengerti untuk apa memberitahu hal yang sama sekali tak ia butuhkan itu,

"Aku juga punya hak mendapatkan pajak dari jadian kalian ,mengerti?, ngomong ngomong hebat juga udah berani ngajak kencan" Minho berdecak lalu menatap tajam hyunjin yang saat itu sedang merenggangkan kakinya

"Dari tadi kau menyebut kencan padahal tidak ada yang akan kencan,jangan sok tahu Hwang" Hyunjin menegakkan badan dengan mata membulat dramatis

"Apa kau bilang kalian belum berkencan? Lalu sampai mana kemajuanmu sebenarnya, ayolah jangan jadi orang tertutup apalagi pada teman baikmu ini,jangan malu aku bisa memberi solusi terbaik aku janji" Minho mengehela nafas lalu melemaskan kedua tangannya,tak tahan juga jika didiamkan malah semakin menjadi, Hwang Hyunjin dan seluruh Indra perasanya yang terlalu peka

"Minggu kemarin ketemu di halte gedung,tapi tidak lama,kami bertukar nama lalu aku bertanya apa dia mampir ke sanggar lagi dan ya dia akan datang hari ini" hyunjin mengangguk dan mengerjap menunggu Kelanjutan cerita dengan antusias

"Lalu?kau mendapat ID Line nya?" Minho menggeleng ,hyunjin lantas mendengus remeh

"Kutebak kau terlalu sibuk dengan sikap kikukmu" Minho mengedik tak peduli kembali melakukan pemanasan mengabaikan decakan sebal dari hyunjin

Selesai melakukan pemanasan dan bersiap untuk sesi latihan inti Minho menggulirkan matanya ke arah jendela ia reflek menahan nafas, sosok pujaannya telah berada disana, dengan gulir mata antusias seperti biasanya,dan entah karena tak disengaja atau memang takdir semesta jisung pun menatap ke arahnya menangkap basah jika Minho memperhatikannya dengan raut bodoh, tapi sepertinya bocah itu tak menghiraukanya dan malah melambaikan tangannya riang ke arah Minho

"Wah wahh,senang sekali hari ini ditemani pujaan hati" jika ada satu saja benda yang cukup untuk membungkam hyunjin sudah pasti akan sangat berguna, sayangnya tidak ada dan hanya bisa bermodalkan telapak tangannya agar si Hwang itu diam.

Sesi latihan selesai Minho segera memisahkan diri bahkan saat formasi belum bubar,ia meraih tasnya lalu segera menyeka wajah dan leher dengan handuk kecil, ia sudah berusaha menari seminim mungkin agar tidak banyak berkeringat,semoga saja parfumnya masih bertahan dikulitnya

Keluar dari sanggar Minho menemukan jisung yang sedang melihat ponsel dan sepertinya tidak sadar akan kehadirannya jadi ia melepas nyali dengan menyapa

"Dek udah mau pulang?" Jisung mengalihkan matanya ke arah minho  
"Eh kak Minho,em iya jisung udah ga ada agenda lagi soalnya"  
Reflek Minho menggaruk tengkuknya dengan mata terarah kebawah,tentu saja apa yang diharapkan saat mengajak ngobrol berdua dengan crush untuk pertama kalinya  
"Boleh minta waktu ngga? Sebentar kok ngga sampe 30 menit" jisung mengangguk 5 detik setelah Minho mengatakan ajakannya

"Boleh kak,mau ngobrol dimana enaknya?"  
"Emm taman kota mau?" Jisung mengangguk lagi untuk kedua kalinya dan kata oke di akhir

Keduanya berjalan beriringan diselipi Minho yang bertanya pertanyaan sepele seperti "gimana sekolahnya?" juga "kepala sekolah disana masih Mr Lee kan?" ,obrolan selingan mereka ternyata tak hanya satu arah,Satu yang Minho dapat jisung adalah pemuda yang banyak bicara dalam arti tipe social person yang mudah bergaul dan tak ragu menceritakan kehidupannya,riang dan sangat suka melucu,bagian terakhir adalah yang paling Minho suka. Ketika melontarkan sebuah lelucon bahkan sebelum kalimat terselesaikan Minho terlarut dalam tawanya hingga mereka memutuskan duduk di bangku pun keduanya masih terlalu asik dalam obrolan

Begitu jisung menanyakan tujuan sebenarnya Minho seketika mengatupkan bibirnya hingga melipat kedalam,ia memandang kedepan ,setelah obrolan ringan barusan ia tak lagi begitu canggung seolah telah mengenal satu sama lain,dan yang paling penting sebuah chemistry yang tercipta membuat Minho lebih dari yakin untuk mengungkapkannya detik itu juga.

"Aku ada pertanyaan sebelum jawab pertanyaan kamu,bisa?" Respon dari jisung adalah tertawa mendengar perkataan berbelit pria dihadapannya tapi tetap menanggapi  
"Iya boleh kak,mau tanya apa?" Jisung reflek menahan nafas saat minho memutar menghadap wajahnya dengan raut serius terpampang disana,tak menyana baru jisung ketahui Minho memiliki bentuk wajah kecil namun memiliki pesona tersendiri di bagian mata dan hidungnya

"Kalo Kaka nawarin minum teh, mau nggak?" Jisung mendengus geli ,mengira mereka tengah membicarakan hal serius  
"Kirain apa,serius banget mukanya kak"tak ada jawaban, ekspresi Minho yang masih tetap seperti di awal tak menggubris ejekannya jisung tertawa dalam gugup, 

"Iya mau,aku suka teh juga kak"  
Senyum Minho mengembang,ia merogoh sesuatu di sakunya,sebuah ponsel disodorkan ke arahnya,jisung mengernyit tak mengerti  
"Jadi kamu mau kan dek,kenal lebih dekat?" Jisung tak bisa untuk tak menampilkan ekspresi blank face nya, seingatnya lelaki didepannya ini hanya sekedar mengajaknya minum teh lalu kenapa relasinya hingga seperti sebuah ajakan pdkt?  
Melihat reaksi seperti itu Minho menggaruk tengkuknya dan tertawa canggung,

"Tau kan dek maksudku?" Seingatnya lagi laki laki dihadapannya saat berada di sanggar adalah sosok yang tanggap dan fokus, dan ia akui tariannya adalah yang paling keren,matanya tak bisa beralih dengan yang lain seakan sosok itu ialah bintangnya disana, yang awalnya hanya sekedar mengantar Felix teman sekelasnya malah jadi rutinitas yang tak ingin ia lewatkan,dan siapa sangka ia malah mendapati dirinya berhadapan dengan sang bintang yang menyatakan perasaan terselubung melalui ajakan teh,dan menurutnya hal itu sangat manis semanis teh madu di sore hari.

Jisung tersenyum menatap Minho tepat di retinanya,debaran jantung menyenangkanlah yang ia dapat saat menatap wajah rupawan itu,tak butuh dua kali lihat untuk membuatmu jatuh hati dengannya, ia meraih tangan Minho yang menggenggam ponsel agar kembali kepada si empunya, raut kaget dan kecewa muncul di wajah Minho selama beberapa detik

"Gimana kalo minum tehnya sekarang? Jisung punya waktu lebih dari 30 menit buat ngobrolin banyak hal,tentang kakak dan jisung contohnya" Minho menahan nafasnya beberapa saat,tak menyangka respon jisung jauh melebihi ekspektasinya,jadi begini rasanya perasaan yang berbalas, Minho merasa menjadi manusia paling beruntung didunia ,lebih lagi ia mendapatkan dunianya dihadapannya saat ini, ia menunduk menahan senyum dan buncahan euforia yang meledak-ledak di dadanya

"Ayo"

Minho berdiri,tangannya mengulur ke arah jisung bermaksud agar sang pujaan menerima tangannya dalam genggaman,tapi bukannya telapak hangat yang ia terima,sebuah lingkaran hangat melingkupi lengan kanannya dan uselan kecil dari pipi gembul yang mengingatkannya pada tupai saat menyimpan biji di kedua pipi, Minho kembali terpana,dalam hati bersumpah seumur hidup akan menjaga apa yang telah dikaruniakan kepadanya, seorang pelengkap hidupnya separuh jiwanya

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but happy end🥄


End file.
